1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen apparatus, and more particularly, to a screen apparatus which can increase a selecting processing amount of a paper stock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exists a screen apparatus in which a stirring member (e.g., foil, agitator or the like) is located outside of a cylindrical screen provided in a tank, a paper stock is allowed to flow from outside to inside of the screen, the paper stock is introduced to the screen from a portion of the screen located at one end surface and a portion thereof located at the other end surface, thereby solving or reducing “inconvenience that concentration becomes higher as the paper stock flows downstream of the screen” (e.g., see patent document 1).    [Patent document 1 Publication (KOKAI)No.12-8287 (FIG. 4)]
However, the above screen apparatus has a problem that there exists only a single cylindrical screen, and the screen apparatus is susceptible to improvement of a selecting processing amount of paper stock.